Geek Girl
by The princess Mestiza
Summary: -¿Crees que puedo hacer que ese chico se vuelva malo? Sam, de diecisiete años, vuelve su vida al revés cuando, por puro aburrimiento, hace la apuesta de que puede convertir al friki de la escuela en alguien como ella.
1. La apuesta

**Hola , está es una historia adaptada de un libro llamado "Greek Gril " de Cindy C. Bennett, naturalmente yo he adaptado la historia a Seddie.**

* * *

**La apuesta**

-¿Crees que puedo hacer que él se convierta en un chico malo?

Mi amiga Hannah sigue mi mirada y se ríe. Estamos sentadas en las afueras de la cafetería.

-¿Freddie Benson?-se burla-De ninguna manera, Sam.

-Apuesto a que sí puedo- digo, mordiéndome el labio mientras miro a mi objetivo

-De ninguna manera.

Miro a Freddie Benson y mi sonrisa se amplia. Es tan nerd, con su aspecto de niño bueno. Algo lindo en realidad. Pero siempre tiene su camisa abotonada hasta arriba y es estudiante que solo obtiene "A" a quién todos los maestros adoran. Es algo de la clase Junior… no el presidente sino alguno de los otros cargos que lo acompañan. Es algo distinto a los otro greeks ya que él es… un greek genial, supongo. No usa gafas, ni tiene asma, o pantalones demasiados cortos para él. Pero está firmemente arraigado al escuadrón nerd, siendo un nerd hasta la médula.

-Apuesto que podría- digo, encogiéndome de hombros-. Podría ser divertido

Diversión es algo que necesito desesperadamente. No puedo decírselo a Hannah, pero mi vida se ha convertido en un aburrido círculo de tediosa monotonía. Me levanto, voy a la escuela –abecés- , voy a casa, evito a las personas con las que vivo tanto como es posible, y salgo a hurtadillas los fines de semana para ir de fiesta con mis amigas. A hora tengo que tomarlo con calma ya que el nuevo novio de mi madre es un agente de la anti diversión, quién parece que es capaz de observar todo lo que ocurre a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque me siento incomoda con él, es raro el nuevo novio de mi madre, bueno a comparación con los otros, lo millones y millones que ha tenido antes.

La primera vez que llegue a casa de una fiesta , fui sometida a horas de sermón sensiblero acerca de los peligros de las drogas y el alcohol, es increíble como puede considerarse mi padre. Me castigo, hubiera preferido que me gritara o me golpeara, puedo lidiar con esas cosas, no es nada que no hayan echo los otros novios de mi madre.

-¿Por qué él?-pregunta Hannah-¿Por qué no uno de los otros nerds que están sentados con él?

-Porque-digo lentamente, como si debiera ser obvio para ella-, él no es el típico nerd del montón. Cualquiera de esos otros idiotas alucinaría inmediatamente si otra chica se atreviera a hacer tanto como tocarlo. Pero Freddie Benson es distinto. Es un nerd, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ninguna de las porristas saldría con él porque no es un deportista , pero todas lo conocen , hablan con él, usan su ayuda para las tareas, lo que sea. Y él es el… tesorero… o algo así de la clase Junior. Él sería un poco más difícil de derribar, un reto mayor y más satisfactorio, ¿sabes?.

Se ríe otra vez. Me mira a los ojos, silenciosamente accediendo al plan.

-Si es que puedes- dice Hannah pensativa -, yo pagare para que te puedas perforar tu labio.

Eso sí que valdría la pena. Actualmente no dispongo que digamos el suficiente dinero para poder hacerme piercing , mi madre nunca me dará dinero y pedírselo a su nuevo novio , sería como condenarme a otro sermón.

-Es un trato-le digo, enganchando los meñiques con Hannah

-¿Cómo vas a explicárselo a tu nuevo padre?- pregunta Hannah.

-Primero Hannah , él no es mi "nuevo padre" , y segundo, cuando me vaya a hacer el piercing abra otro novio de mi madre.

-Pero no vas a ganar usando a este como apuesta- dice, indicando a Freddie con un movimiento de cabeza. Como si confirmara sus palabras, Freddie pone una cara tonta al resto de sus igualmente tontos amigos quienes estallan en tontas risas. Y luego dirige sus ojos hacia Carly Shey, una chica completamente dulce e inocente que se sienta en la mesa de enfrente. Según se, el amor platónico de Freddie es esa chica.

_Competencia , ¿eh? _Medito.

La observo durante un minuto. Es completamente inconsciente de que la actuación de Freddie fue para ella. Ella está sentada hablando con sus amigas, mientras come su almuerzo. Tiene el cabello largo, liso, negro, lleva un vestido color rosado que se ajusta a su cuerpo. Va con mi hermana Melanie, son idénticas, según sé , Melanie y ella son mejores amigas, las dos tratan bien a la gente.

Es perfecta para Freddie.

Sonrió. Soy su opuesto en todo sentido, pero cuando haya acabado con él, reconocerá a Carly Shey por la fresita que es.

Me pongo de pie y me giro hacía el lugar donde Hannah se sienta aún. Un volante colgado sobre su cabeza llama mi atención. Lo saco con una sonrisa y se lo entrego.

-¿Un baile escolar?- dice, horrorizada.

-Un baile-digo con firmeza- Está noche. Vamos a ir.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el lugar donde Freddie está sentado, erguido y alto, como corresponde a un nerd de categoría.

-Está noche, comienzo- le digo, alejándome mientras estalla en carcajadas detrás de mi.

* * *

Nos presentamos en el baile. Me había vestido con un vestido color negro que tenía, no era nada del otro mundo pero me servía, mi cabello rubio caía en bucles por mi espalda. Hannah por el contrario lleva un vestido color crema ajustado en su cuerpo, se había presentado con su novio Trevor.

Nos dirigimos hacía la esquina donde algunos de nuestro "grupo" permanecen de pie, supongo que planeado como llenar el ponche de alcohol o algo parecido. Cuando llegamos Mario , un amigo , nos saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí Sam? , pensé que no te gustaba este tipo de cosas.- dice.

-Y no me gustan , pero tengo algo entre manos.- digo, mientras observo como Trevor amenaza a Max , supongo que por cualquier tontería.

Mientras esperaba que apareciera Freddie, nos reunimos todos mientras decidíamos a la casa de quién podíamos ir de fiesta está noche. Y está noche tiene que ver un poco con el echo de que conocen mi plan y están aquí para observarme comenzar mi juego.

Las puertas se oyen abrirse y busco a Freddie casi de inmediato.

-Ahí está tu novio- dice Hannah con sarcasmo, siguiendo mi mirada

-Observa- digo, dirigiéndome hacía él. El baile está en pleno desarrollo, adolescentes sudorosos rebotan con el ritmo.

-¡Oye!- grito. Él no mira. Toco su brazo, y se gira, sorprendido cuando me ve a mí frente a él. Probablemente hubiera esperado más una cebra parlante-. ¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto con lo que espero que sea una mirada seductora. Ahora, pienso, es cuando su expresión se llenara de miedo y temerá que le vaya a golpear.

Pero no lo hace.

-Seguro-accede, ignorando a sus amigos que sí tiene miradas de miedo. Estoy sorprendida de que él accediera, pero logro ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa destinada a hacerlo gelatina. No se vuelve gelatina, aunque si tiene una mirada de miedo y algo de perplejidad en sus ojos, me sigue a la pista de baile y comenzamos a movernos. ¿Se pensara que soy Melanie?

No es un mal bailarín.

Decido dejarlo ir luego del primer baile, la antigua estrategia de "ataque y retirada", doy un paso atrás, dejando claras mis intenciones. Él se sonroja, inseguro de qué hacer.

-Gracias, Samantha- dice

-Sam-corrijo, mientras comienzo a alejarme

_El acaba de agradecerme, _pienso mordazmente.

Idiota.

Pero me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco y sonrío otra vez, extendiendo mi mano para darle un apretón a su brazo. Todavía no se vuelve gelatina, pero definitivamente algo cambia en sus ojos.

Mantengo un ojo en él por un largo rato, asegurándome de qué este consciente de ello. Estoy siempre en medio de su línea de visión, siempre observándolo, asegurándome de que esté al tanto de mi atención. Él se vuelve primero en cada ocasión , confundido, y tal vez un poquito nervioso por mi atención inesperada y sin precedentes.

-¿Cómo va el plan?- pregunta Hannah mientras camina hacía mí, observando como Freddie, como una vez más, mira en mi dirección para ver si todavía estoy mirando.

-Lo tengo pensando-le digo

-Lo tienes asustado-me corrige

-Tal vez un poquito-le concedo-. Pero principalmente curioso, creo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad.

-Él no es un gato, tal vez una gallina, pero no un gato –ríe

-Seguro que sí, todos ellos lo son. Pero hasta una gallina tiene curiosidad.

Ella me dirige una mirada extraña. Estoy apunto de explicar que un animal sin importar su nombre… pero entonces alguien me llama.

-Hola, Sam.

Me doy la vuelta, molesta con quien sea que esté alejando mi atención de mi objetivo, y veo a Seth. Seth es una especie de enigma para mí. Creo que siente algo por mí, pero se niega a actuar. Él es definitivamente mi tipo: Largo y grueso cabello negro, pantalones vaqueros, ojeras, musculoso, creo que hasta salió con una porrista. Usualmente está colocado. Seth es más definitivamente mi tipo.

-¿Qué hay, Shet? – pregunto con desdén, girándose para observar a Freddie otra vez… solo para ver que él estaba mirando en mi dirección, observándome. Le doy una ligera sonrisa; él se sonroja por haber sido atrapado y se vuelve hacía sus amigos. Mentalmente lo comparo con Seth.

Noche y día.

Una canción lenta comienza, e intensifico mi mirada, moviéndome hacia él. Uno de sus seguidores nerd mira significativamente en mi dirección. Obligado, curioso, Freddie se vuelve hacia mi, y trabo mi mirada con la suya, mientras camino hacía él, dejando a Seth y Hannah detrás de mi.

Trevor parece inseguro cuando continuo mi deliberado camino hacía él, pero se pone de pie a medida que me acerco. Inclino mi cabeza hacía la pista de baile en una invitación silenciosa, y él me sigue sin responder. Coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, con miedo, sosteniéndome a su distancia respetable. Estoy sorprendida por la solidez de sus hombros bajo mis manos.

Me muevo más cerca. Él retrocede un poco.

-Buena canción-digo en voz baja

Sacude la cabeza, indicando que no puede oírme. Me inclino hacia él y, con miedo de estar siendo grosero, se inclina para escuchar lo que estoy diciendo.

-Me gusta está canción.- digo, aunque nunca antes la he oído y no tengo idea de quién está cantando.

-Sí, a mi también- dice él, y me aferro con firmeza, sin permitir que retroceda de nuevo. Una vez más, tenebrosa de estar siendo descortés, no me aleja, aunque está rígido. Es tan nerd.

Huele bien, limpio.

Tan pronto como termina la canción, sus manos caen. Yo me sostengo un poco más, y luego dejo que mis brazos se alejen lentamente, rozando su pecho, lo que provoca ese cambio en sus ojos otra vez.

-Gracias- le digo con voz ronca, inclinándose en su dirección nuevamente, ganándole en cortesía , cosa que le sorprende viniendo de mi, pero mi agradecimiento no es igual al suyo y él lo sabe.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacía mis amigos, oscilando las caderas un poco.

-¿Todavía está mirando?- pregunto

-Oh, sí- dice Beth.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunta Hannah- . No se ha movido. Parece…

-… un cachorro enfermo de amor.- Terminan juntas, rompiendo en carcajadas.

Seth no parece feliz. Oh, bueno…si te duermes, pierdes. Ahora tendrá que esperar su turno por que a hora tengo que enfocar toda mi atención en mi nueva meta. Y el premio, agrego mentalmente, colocando un dedo sobre mi labio desnudo. Me vuelvo a girar para ver a Freddie, quien todavía está mirándome, con la apariencia de estar en shock. Todavía estoy tocando mi labio, y sus ojos se enfocan en está acción. Le sonrió dulcemente pero con una pequeña trampa en ello en buena medida.

Esto parece descongelarlo, y se gira alejándose rápidamente. Lo observo mientras va donde están sus amigos y dice algo de forma urgente. Todos ellos están sorprendidos y hablan un poco frenéticamente. Pero él sacude su cabeza con firmeza y se aleja mientras ellos lo miran confundidos. Cuando se acerca a la puerta, me mira. No parece feliz. Antes de que yo pueda sonreír, da la vuelta y se va.

Una lenta sonrisa cruza mi rostro.


	2. La casa de los Benson

******Holaa, ¡veo que os gusto el primer capitulo! me alegro mucho, intentare subir cada día un capitulo pero no prometo nada la verdad. :D , gracias por los comentarios y aquí os dejo el 2 capitulo, recordad es una adaptación del libro Geek Girl de la autora Cindy C. Bennet. **

* * *

**La casa de los Benson**

Me he convertido en una acosadora en la escuela, saliendo de mi camino para estar en el suyo, mirándolo y sonriéndolo. Es inseguro, pero amable, así que sonríe en respuesta, un poco indeciso. Sus sonrisas son siempre pequeñas y breves. Si estoy con mis amigos, parece intimidarlo y evitará el contacto visual, sin importar cuanto yo lo intente.

Pero si estoy sola, entonces hace contacto visual, y aunque sus sonrisas no son exactamente lo que esperaría que fueran al menos están ahí. Él presta atención. Sus ojos reflejan confusión.

Mis amigos se divierten, excepto Seth, por supuesto.

Luego de un par de semanas de esto, aumento la respuesta y comienzo a saludarlo. La primera vez que lo hago, él en verdad se detiene en seco, sorprendido. Sigo caminando. Pero la vez siguiente no es tan impactante, y el nerd me saluda, aunque su voz es insegura y sólo lo dice cuando ya casi estoy lejos de él. No querría ser descortés, supongo. Aunque, esa sensibilidad es algo que puedo usar en mi misión.

Un viernes por la tarde, luego de haber conseguido que diga hola cuando paso junto a él y le sonrió; camino directamente hacía el mientras está de pie frente a su casillero abierto.

Su casillero está, por supuesto, pulcramente organizado y limpio, con sus numerosos libros ordenados en el estante.

No hay fotografías o algo que lo haga parecer suyo. Y definitivamente no se parece al caos que es mi casillero.

-Hola-digo. Él me mira sorprendido-. ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta el sábado?-le pregunto rápidamente antes de que él pueda entrar en pánico-¿conmigo?

Él está sin palabras. Finalmente, luego de largos segundos, hace una pequeña negación con la cabeza, pestañeando lentamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo.- Se vuelve hacía su casillero descongelado por sus palabras, sacando libros para su fin de semana de tareas-. Invité a algunos amigos a mi casa. Películas, comida, ese tipo de cosas- dice como si no pudiera detener las palabras. Sus cejas se juntan en algo parecido a una expresión de perplejidad. _Buena escusa_, pienso, pero luego me sorprende-. Puedes venir si quieres – dice con indiferencia, aún si mirarme. Sin embargo, su suspiro de desconcierto lo delata.

No, no quiero, en absolutamente no. Dame un respiro.

¿Pasar mi única noche libre del fin de semana junto al grupo de nerds? Sin embargo, no puedo darle una razón para que dude de mis intenciones hacía él. Me mira apunto de retirar su invitación.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?- digo rápidamente. Puedo decir que está sorprendido, pero no se retractará a hora. Es demasiado educado para hacer eso. En cambio, me da su dirección, escribiéndola cuidadosamente en un trozo de papel, claramente dudoso de que apareceré.

-No vemos- Doblo el papel, le sonrío, y comienzo a alejarme.

-Uh, ¿Samantha?- Está claramente incomodo diciendo mi nombre.

-Sam-digo

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre… prefiero que me digan Sam.

-Oh, está bien. Sam-Se encoge de hombros, desconcertado, y carraspea – Quieres… quiero decir, ¿no quieres saber a qué hora tienes que venir?

-Oh sí, por supuesto.

-Um, ¿Alrededor de las siete?

-Entonces, te veo a las siete, Fred

-Freddie-dice-Prefiero que me llamen Freddie.

Sonrió seductoramente y él se sonroja, alejándose.

* * *

Hannah se ríe tan fuerte cuando se lo cuento que le caen lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Quiero ser una mosca en esa fiesta-dice- si es que puedes llamarlo fiesta.-dice limpiándose los ojos- que te diviertas

Toco mi labio en donde pronto pondrán la perforación y la ignoro.

* * *

El sábado camino hacía la casa de Freddie, una perfecta y pequeña casa de dos niveles con tragaluces, jardineras con flores primaverales, y césped cortado en pequeñas bandas perfectas. Presiono el timbre.

La mismísima señora Benson abre la puerta, fresca como sacada de una antigua comedia. Usa pantalones en vede vestido, está perfectamente maquillada y peinada, tenue, un collar de perlas en su cuello completa la imagen perfecta. Sonríe

-Buenas tardes Melanie, ¿Puedo ayudarte?-Oh, me confundió con Melanie.

-Soy Sam, la gemela de Melanie, y sí, ¿está Fred?

-Oh, Samantha he oído hablar mucho de ti- se nota cuando miente, su cara cuando escucho mi nombre se le noto un leve disgusto- ¿quién?

-¿Freddie?

-Oh-está perdida- Bueno, entra por favor.

Da un paso hacía atrás y deja entrar al lob en el gallinero.

-¿Te está esperando?-Suena dudosa

Me encojo de hombros.

-Supongo, el me invito.

-Oh.- Una pausa. Trato de no sonreír ante su incomodidad.-Espera aquí, iré a buscarlo.

Ella se aleja, incisa sobre si dejarme sin vigilancia incluso por algunos segundos. Bien. Una mamá nerviosa se vuelve sobre protectora, desatando una rebelión en un adolescente. Sé esto por experiencia propia y por observación.

Esto definitivamente podría funcionar a mi favor.

Me quedo de pie en el vestíbulo, mirando hacía la pequeña sala de estar junto a mí.

La habitación está limpia y ordenada, y está predominada por un piano de media cola que ocupa la mayor parte del espacio.

Junto al piano, hay un gabinete repleto de basura con aspecto antiguo, una estantería, y un pequeño sofá azul con flores con un tapete que cubre su respaldo.

La estantería, por lo que puedo ver, está llena de libros del tipo que leen las personas inteligentes; Hemingway, Chaucer, Shakespeare, Steinbeck. Libros de auto ayuda, psicología, y también sobre filosofía. Esto puede ser más difícil de lo que pensé. O quizás no. Sabía que Freddie era inteligente cuando lo escogí, así que supongo que no debería estar sorprendida por el material de lectura en su casa, y la decoración parece perfecta para un nerd.

Freddie aparece en la esquina, un extraño pero bienvenido rostro familiar en medio de toda está perfección. Pero entonces, supongo que él es parte de esa perfección. Solo dura un segundo, tan pequeño que es casi imperceptible, cuando me ve.

-Hola-dice él, su voz refleja el hecho de que realmente pensaba que yo no vendría-. No pensé que vendrías- verbaliza mi pensamiento.

Su honestidad es demasiada, y casi pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Me invitaste- Le doy una pequeña mirada ligeramente lastimada, disgustada.- ¿Debería irme?

-No… no, por supuesto que no. Me alegra que vinieras.- Se recupera muy bien, aunque sus palabras no son sinceras -. Estamos abajo. Ven.

-Está bien.- Me muevo insegura, aunque no lo estoy. Sabía que cedería.

Extiende su mano para colocarla en mi espalda y guiarme, sin pensarlo, muy amable, pero rápidamente la retira como si el contacto conmigo le quemara.

Pretendo no notarlo, sonriendo por dentro. Hacer que pierda su equilibrio es algo bueno: me ayuda a mantener la ventaja.

Atravesamos la perfecta y limpia cocina donde la señora Benson limpia manchas imaginarias en el mostrador. Ella realmente está espiando a su bebé: conozco ese tipo.

-Mama, está es Sam.

-Nos conocimos- dice con una sonrisa falsa.

Bajamos las escaleras escondidas detrás de la pared junto a la estufa de acero inoxidable mientras la señora Benson me mira abiertamente. No sé que le habrá contado Melanie, pero evidentemente nada bueno.

Escaleras abajo están dos de los amigos idiotas de Freddie.

-Conoces a Brad y a Gibbie, ¿verdad?-me pregunta. Reconozco sus rostros pero nunca he tenido una razón para querer saber sus nombres. Asiento con la cabeza de todas formas. Ambos me miran fijamente, Gibbie con un nacho levantado a medio camino de su boca, el que ahora está goteando salsa en su camisa, como si un alíen de tres cabezas acabara de aparecer frente a ellos. Están sentados en un sofá grande y mullido frente a una enorme televisión de pantalla plan, viendo una especie de dibujo animado de un robot.

Sigo a Freddie hacia el bar detrás del sofá.

Está repleto de comida: patatas fritas y salsa, pizza…

-Adelante, come lo que quieras-me dice bebidas en la nevera. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

-¿Tienes una coca cola?

-Uh, no. No aquí abajo. Pero apuesto a que mi mamá tiene una arriba. Traeré una.

Antes de que pueda detenerlo, se gira y trota escaleras arriba, dejándome con los dos nerds, quienes aún me están mirando, con las mandíbulas abiertas.

-¿Qué onda? –digo, y se miran entre ellos como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma y estuviese comprobando si el otro puede traducir.

Finalmente, Brad se gira hacía mi.

-No mucho.-su respuesta suena como una pregunta.

Me dan la espalda, pero no los dejare ir.

-¿Qué están viendo?-pregunto. De una manera idiota, ellos no pueden ser groseros, por lo que ambos se giran.

-Uh, se llama Robot Fantasma del siglo XXII- está ves es Gibbie quien habla.

-Suena bien.- digo, ellos se miran de nuevo. La mirada de Gibbie vuelve hacía mi, y finalmente pone el nacho en su boca, masticando muy lentamente, como si al hacer eso evitará que el ruido asuste al alíen (yo) y evite que lo ataque. Casi me río.

Dos pares de pasos bajan, me giro para ver a Freddie, coca cola en mano, seguido por otro nerd. Camina directamente hacía mi.

Apunta con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

-Ese es Mark.

-Gracias, Fred-digo, tomando la bebida. Él frunce el ceño, y me corrijo – quiero decir Freddie.

Me siento entre los amigos idiotas de Freddie, como pizza y veo la mierda de películas de ciencia ficción que pusieron.

Comienzo a relajarme a pesar de mí misma y en verdad me río de Freddie un par de veces. El chico puede ser bastante divertido. Su mama baja repetidas veces para reponer los bocadillos aunque no necesite hacerlo. Puedo decir por las expresiones de los otros, que esto no es normal. Ella mira en mi dirección cada vez que viene. Definitivamente la tengo al borde de sus nervios.

Espero hasta que todos se fueran para irme.

Freddie me acompaña a la puerta, por supuesto. Le doy un apretón a su brazo de nuevo, como la noche del baile.

-Gracias, Fred…die.- Hace una mueca hacia el obvio añadido-. Me divertí.

Mira hacía fuera de la puerta.

-¿Viniste caminando?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que mi mamá te lleve a casa?-pregunta.

-No.-Mi respuesta es rápida-. Definitivamente no.

-No puedo llevarte yo, por que le preste mi coche a mi primo.

-Está bien. Sobreviví mi camino hasta aquí, y estoy bastante segura de que sobreviviré el camino de regreso.

-Está oscuro.-declaro lo obvio.

Miro detrás de mí con fingida sorpresa.

-Wow, ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Espero que no sea luna llena.-Esta es una referencia a la última película que vimos, que trataba sobre hombres lobo.

Lo miro y él está sonriendo ante mí pequeña broma. Tiene hoyuelos, los que no había notado antes. Bastante lindo, aunque no cubre su nivel de idiotez.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa entonces?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

Asiente con la cabeza y da un paso hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él luego de decirle a su mamá hacia donde va.

Estoy segura de que está emocionada por esto.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dice él, con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminamos. Lo miro y pienso que vestido como está, con sus pantalones y su camiseta, casi puede como no idiota, excepto por su camiseta que muestra uno de los comics extranjeros de la primera película-. ¿Por qué viniste hoy?

-Tu me invitaste- evadí la pregunta, sorprendida por su franqueza. Supongo que de alguna forma egoísta esperaba que estuviera tan abrumado por mis atenciones o las atenciones de cualquier chica, en realidad que estaría simplemente agradecido.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tú me invitaste a ir a otro lugar contigo antes. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Me encojo de hombros y dulcifico la verdad.

-Me gustas- reprimo una cara de asco

-No me conoces en realidad

-Bueno, eres lindo, supongo.- Lo miró y puedo jurar que está sonrojado – Y me divertí bailando contigo en el baile. Creí que sería divertido pasar tiempo juntos.

Piensa esto en silencio por algunos minutos.

-No soy exactamente de tu tipo- dice finalmente

Me detengo y lo enfrento.

-Freddie, ¿crees que quiero tenerte como novio? – el tono de mi voz es coqueto pero de reprimenda.

Mueve sus pies avergonzado.

-No, claro que no, eso no es lo que quise decir. Sólo…bueno quiero decir…

-Relájate- digo, cortando su estoy tomando el pelo.

-Oh-sonríe tímidamente, aliviado. Ese es el truco: sacarlo de sus cuestionamientos. Puedo ver que a hora se está preguntando qué quise decir con mi último comentario. ¿Estaba bromeando acerca de no quererlo a él como novio, o acerca de que no, no quererlo como novio? Él no va a preguntar de nuevo.

Me deja en la puerta de mi casa, y solo para sacarlo un poco más de su equilibrio, me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias de nuevo, te veo en la escuela el lunes.

Camino dentro y cierro la puerta en su rostro sorprendido.

_Todo está yendo bien, _pienso.

También estoy sorprendida. La noche en realidad no fue tan horrible.


	3. Las ciruelas, pasas arrugadas

**Hola, bueno quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto pero es que enserio estaba muy ocupada..., y aun lo estoy pero saque de mi tiempo esto, se que no es muy largo pero espero que les compensé.**

* * *

**Las ciruelas, pasas arrugadas**

-¿Tal vez quieres pasar el rato está noche? –él me pregunta tentativamente el viernes después de una semana de mi coqueteo descarado, sorprendiéndome. Pensaba que tendría que ser una perseguidora total. Esto podría a llegar a no tardar tanto como había pensado originalmente.

-No puedo. Noche familiar y todo eso.- le digo.

Es la verdad, el nuevo novio de mi madre insiste en que nos tenemos que conocer mejor y todo ese royo. Jugamos a estúpidos juegos y vemos películas aptas para todos los públicos o alguna patética pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta el sábado?- pregunto.

-No puedo, es el tercer sábado de cada mes- como si eso tuviera que significar algo para mí. Ante mi mirada de confusión, aclara-: Tengo que ir al centro para personas mayores esa noche. Puedes venir si quieres.

-Está bieen.- Estoy luchando contra el movimiento de las nauseas. ¿En serio? ¿El centro para personas mayores? Pero supongo que hay sacrificios que hay que hacer si quiero tener éxito. Entonces digo-: Claro, ¿por qué no?

Sus cejas se levantan con asombro, pero no comenta nada sobre mi obviamente inesperada respuesta.

-Pasaré a recogerte.- Ante mi mirada, dice- Esta demasiado lejos para caminar.

Él tiene esa mirada en su rostro, la que la gente da cuando quiere decir algo, pero a la vez no quiere decirlo. Mi instinto defensivo sale.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, un poco desafiante

-Nada, sólo…

-¿Sólo que?- exijo una veces más, después de unos pocos momentos de silencio en los que me evalúa, al parecer tratando de adivinar mi reacción.

-Bueno, solía estar en tu vecindario, bastante; cortando el césped.- _Bueno, por su puesto,_ pienso. Qué trabajo de verano perfecto para un nerd. Probablemente lo hizo de alguna forma gratuita como una especie de trabajo de caridad.- Y cada vez que lo pienso, siempre te recordé un poco agresiva…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que siempre que me veías cortando el césped y Melanie y tú salías al jardín, tú te metías conmigo.

-¿Eras tu?, bueno siempre fui agresiva no te lo tomes como algo personal.

-Oh-dice, su rostro aclarándose, misterio resuelto.

* * *

-¿El centro para personas mayores?-Hannah se ahoga entre risas-¡Vas por encima y más allá!

-Que nunca digan que no me comprometo-le digo.

* * *

Llega el sábado, y Freddie me pasa a buscar a las siete en punto. Él llega hasta la puerta para buscarme. Melanie le abre la puerta y se siente confusa.

-¿Fredward? – dice Melanie confundida

-Hola Melanie, vengo a buscar a Sam.-pestañea dos veces

-Sí, un momento.

Caminamos a la calzada y ahí se encuentra el mejor coche de todos los tiempos.

-¿Es tuyo?- pregunto, asombrada.

-Sí. Es viejo, lo sé.- se encoje de hombros-. Lo estoy restaurando, aunque probablemente será tan inútil como lo es hora.

-¿Estás bromeando? Un Chevy Nova 1973 de cuatro puertas, ¿no?-No espero su respuesta-Sin duda lo haría tener un valor mayor si se tratara de una coupé SS, pero seriamente es genial como es. ¿V-8?- pregunto.

-Siii-deja salir la palabra lentamente, mirando desde el descolorido coche naranja cubierto de manchas de masilla gris que parecen varicela de gran tamaño para mí.

-Me sorprendes, Samant… quiero decir Sam.- sonríe.

Sólo me encojo de hombros, muy contenta de viajar en su coche. Sé de coches por uno de los novios de mi madre, así fue como aprendí de autos, pasando horas en el garaje con él, escuchándolo y aprendiendo de John, así se llamaba, él fue como un padre… pero siempre pasa lo mismo, no duro.

Así pues nunca volví a querer a ningún novio de mi madre otra vez; no hay riesgo de salir herida de esa manera.

A hora estoy sentada con Freddie en este auto en el que veo el valor, que probablemente habría parecido un pedazo de basura de otro modo, conduciendo al centro para personas mayores. Esta vez cuando me toca la espalda a medida que caminamos a través de las puertas, su mano permanece un poco más de lo necesario.

Estoy gratamente aliviada de que el lugar no apeste a orina rancia como me había imaginado que lo haría. Era realmente muy agradable como un hotel de lujo más que una residencia.

Entramos en la cafetería, y Freddie me dirige a la cocina. Hay unas pocas personas de pie allí quienes podían haber nacido antes de los tiempos de los dinosaurios. Ellos – así como aquellos que son relativamente más jóvenes- están claramente sorprendidos por mi estancia allí y no tratan de negarlo.

Llamados por "Freddie" en voces felices saltan por la habitación. Podrían no estar felices por verme, pero claramente están más que encantados de verlo a él.

-Está es mi amiga Sam- Me presenta en repetidas ocasiones, y al parecer eso es todo lo necesario para obtener su aprobación. Si el Sr. Tonto dice que soy digna de ser aceptada, entonces a sus ojos debería ser verdad. Pronto están conversando conmigo y haciéndome preguntas: ¿A qué escuela vas? ¿Cómo conoces a Freddie? ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?, cosas que no son de su incumbencia. Pero estoy trabajando en mi proyecto, así que sonrió dulcemente y hago el papel, respondiendo con cosas que ellos quieren escuchar en lugar de la verdad.

Le servimos a las viejas ciruelas pasas arrugadas la cena que ha sido elaborada por el personal de la cocina. La comida parece nauseabunda. Freddie lo sirve como si fuera un festín digno de un Rey; el bienhechor en su máximo esplendor. O eso es lo que pienso hasta que nos adentramos en el área común tan pronto como terminan de comer. Estoy agradecida de que no tengamos que lavar los platos hasta que, para mi horror y vergüenza Freddie se sienta en el piano y comienza a tocar.

Toca y canta viejas canciones con ellos. Parece que soy la única avergonzada, sin embargo estos centenarios lo aman. Él se sabe casi todas las canciones que solicitaban a pesar que eran canciones de principios de los tiempos. Toca realmente ben- no realmente me sorprende teniendo en cuenta el colosal piano en su sala de estar- y para mi sorpresa, no canta tan mal tampoco.

Esos no son los hechos que voy a compartir con mis amigas, sin embargo. Solo voy a hablarles de su forma de tocar y cantar viejas canciones mientras los viejos cantan y aplauden. Ellas encontraran eso infinitamente divertido.

A las siete y media los viejecitos se han agotado, y los asistentes entran para llevarles de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Freddie se asegura de decirles adiós a todos, llamándolos por sus nombres. O más bien por sus respetuosos nombres como nerd que es, nunca por sus primeros nombres. Unos pocos me saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo, porque soy muy consciente de que Freddie me mira discretamente. La mayoría parece haber superado el shock inicial de mi apariencia, aunque algunos todavía me miran con desagrado. Nada de lo que no esté acostumbrada.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta.

Miro hacía la cocina y me estremezco con tan solo la idea de comer la misma bazofia que les servimos a estas personas. Parece un poco cruel servírselo a alguien.

-No- mi estómago ruge con fuerza, delatándome. -Freddie sonríe y esos hoyuelos aparecen de nuevo.

-Sí, puedo escuchar que no tienes hambre. Vamos, salgamos de aquí y consigamos algo de comida.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso…

Él me lleva a un restaurante Italiano, donde ambos estamos fuera de lugar. Yo soy como una pesadilla para los clientes mientras entro. La anfitriona de la recepción me echaría, si no tuviera miedo de que causara una escena- Lo haría-. Y Freddie está demasiado abotonado para el tipo chic de la clientela.

Me gusta. Porque a hora el esta tan fuera de confort como yo.

Nos sientan en una mesa del fondo, en una cala parcialmente oculta de vista por cortinas drapeadas sostenidas por un gancho que sobresale de la pared divisora. Sé que esto es apropósito para esconderme del resto de sus clientes, pero Freddie actúa como si fuera un honor estar sentado aquí.

Nuestra mesera se acerca, sin duda mirándome por debajo de la nariz. Sus ojos se abren un poco al ver a Freddie, y sus ojos vuelven a mí, y luego de nuevo en Freddie. Somos una extraña combinación.

-¿Les puedo traer algo de beber?- Ella dirige su pregunta a Freddie, no tan deseosa de ver de nuevo mi ofensiva presencia.

Freddie me mira.

-¿Coca-Cola? – Pregunta con una sonrisa- También tienen unos refrescos italianos muy ricos. Me gusta el de fresa.

Casi golpeo mi cabeza por mi propia estupidez. Por supuesto que ha estado aquí antes. Él no está fuera de confort.

-Tomare lo mismo que tu-le digo.

-Dos refrescos italiano de fresa, por favor.

La camarera no dice nada, sólo escribe en su libreta y se aleja, dándome otro rápido vistazo, su burla es apenas disimulada.

-¿Has estado aquí antes?-pregunto.

-Oh sí, mi familia viene continuamente. Es bastante bueno, ¿Nunca has venido?

-¿Me veo como si fuera el tipo de lugar que normalmente visito?

Se sienta más recto, si, es posible.

-Lo siento. ¿No te gusta la comida italiana?

Hago rodar mis ojos.

-La comida italiana está bien, Fred… Freddie. Esto es sólo un poco… lujoso, supongo.

Mira alrededor a los otros clientes, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ellos por primera vez, luego otra vez a mí, observando mi pelo rubio desordenado, la camiseta ancha y mis pantalones piratas.

-Oh, lo siento. Creo que solo me he acostumbrado…- el para nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro.- ¿Quieres irte? ¿Ir a otro lugar?

Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco impresionada. Nunca nadie ha considerado mi incomodidad importante.

-No, está bien. Huele bien. Además, les voy a dar a todas estas personas algo de qué hablar. El fenómeno que vieron en la cena.

-No eres un fenómeno- su negación es inmediata, inesperada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me estoy refiriendo a mí?

Él se congela, sus mejillas se oscurecen de vergüenza, y le sonrió para sacarlo de su vergüenza.

-Sólo estaba bromeando, Fred, realmente necesitas relajarte un poco.- él se olvida de corregir mi versión abreviada de su nombre. Me inclino hacía delante. Inconscientemente el hace lo mismo.

-Así que, ¿realmente, Freddie? ¿No crees que soy un fenómeno para nada?

-No- el suena sincero.

-¿Y antes de que me conocieras? ¿Lo creías entonces?

Sacude la cabeza. Levanto una ceja, él se explica.

-No, no un fenómeno. Quiero decir, obviamente no puedo ir a la escuela y no notarte a ti y tus amigos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

Él sonríe con sus hoyuelos asesinos, y me pregunto porque las chicas no están todas encima de ellos.

-Bueno, sobre todo… porque siempre estáis… siendo vosotros con gente como yo- sonrió al recordar como Matt colgó de los pantalones a un gordito llamado Gibbie- Pero tú no pareces tan bestia.

-No que tú hayas visto, de todos modos- le digo molesta.

La grosera mesera vuelve para tomar nuestra orden. Cambio de opinión tres veces para que ella tenga que seguir tachando en su libreta, solo para terminar pidiendo la primera cosa que pedí. Freddie mira con ojos escrutadores, reconociendo que estoy haciendo esto a propósito. Entonces para mi asombro él hace lo mismo, cambia su pedido cuatro veces. En el momento en que termina, ella está vibrando de irritación. Mientras se aleja Freddie me mira y sonríe.

-Se merecía eso- dice.

-Sí, pero no puedo creer que lo hicieras.

Se encoge de hombros, y luego mira a la mesa, apresurado, dibujando un patrón imaginario con su largo dedo.

-Le voy a dejar una propina extra para compensar-murmura.

Me río de nuevo, y él sonríe, me mira a escondidas por debajo de lo que noto son unas increíbles largas pestañas que cubren unos ojos de increíble sombra café. No había notado antes sus ojos. No están mal.


	4. Anotación

Historia cancelada.

Lo lamento mucho pero por problemas no podré continuar con está historia. Espero que lo entiendan.


End file.
